Sick
by Lee Isidor
Summary: Drabble - Kanda is sick and Tyki wants him to get well soon. TykiKanda


**LeeIsidor: **It's me. C:

**2. **Inspired by my boyfriend. Because I _am _sick. And this is how I feel when people try to force-feed me meds.

**3. **Um, yeah. I'm working on another drabble that's actually going to help me study for my English exam on Wednesday. I think ya'll will like it. xDD Mana thinks it's funny...

**4. **Send me more suggestions. Or one-shot suggestions. Because I can't focus on Sketchy Theater right now. BUT. Heads up, I'm working on a pirate!DGM fic. Chapter one is about a fourth done? So yeah. I'll let you know when I get more typed up, but it's definitely going to be TykiKandaLavi, erring on the TyKan side, but you'll see what I mean. C:

**5. **Remember, if you want ST the original, e-mail me at keitaleeisidor at ymail. I don't have a lot of time on FFN right now because of these exams, and I might forget if you don't e-mail me... so yeah. C: I don't bite, I promise.

**6. **T because Kanda has a foul mouth. 'Nuff said.

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own DGM. I wish I owned pirates, though. That would be pretty sweet. Or cold medicine that tasted good. I wouldn't mind owning that either...**

**

* * *

Sickness**

Well, he had to admit. It reminded him of marriage vows: In sickness and in health.

Because Kanda was definitely, undeniably _sick_.

It wasn't anything major, just a cold or something, maybe the flu if it got really serious. But Tyki was making him stay in bed, pillows propped up behind his back and his angry glare offset by a slightly red nose. There were crumpled tissues scattered on the carpet, and the older man pulled up his chair with a snarky grin.

"Feeling any better, Kanda?" He prompted, leaning forward in his chair. The Japanese man's eyes were half-closed, drooping tiredly, and the skin under his eyes looked bruised with dark circles. "Do you need anything?"

"Fuck you," Kanda said gruffly. He turned his head, coughing into a closed fist, and Tyki winced at the sound.

He tried to bring up another sarcastic smile. "Sorry, darling. I told you we can't do anything sexual until you're better."

Kanda narrowed his eyes, snapping his head back around. "You know what's not what I meant," he said roughly. One of his hands reached surreptitiously for the tissue box, but the older man beat him to it. Tyki held up the box, making it easier for the younger man to reach it, but the other's expression was far from grateful. "Do you _want _something?"

Tyki sighed dramatically, throwing himself down over the long-haired man's legs. "I want you to get _better_," he moaned, closing his eyes. "You're no fun like this. You're all... sick," he finished lamely, feeling a bit like Lavi.

"How eloquent," Kanda muttered. The younger man crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm tired. You should find something else to do." He suddenly shivered, clutching his arms closer to his body. Tyki shifted on his legs and looked up. "Can you go turn off the fucking fan?"

The Portuguese man nodded slightly, traipsing over to the switch on the wall and flicking it down. The fan immediately began to slow, and Kanda shivered again. He drew the blankets up to his chin, narrowing his eyes. His poisonous glare was almost _daring _Tyki to make fun of him. The older man walked towards him, put his forehead firmly against the other's.

"You have a fever," he observed. "I'll go get you some medicine."

"I do _not _have a fucking fever," Kanda argued stubbornly. "I don't _get _sick." By the time he had returned with a bottle of multi-purpose cold-relief medicine, the long-haired man had made himself a sort of nest in the blankets. His long hair was pushed over one of his shoulders, and Tyki could just barely see the top of his white t-shirt peeking out from under the covers. Kanda eyed the medicine warily. "I'm not taking any of that," he declared, turning his face away. "That shit is horrible."

The older man sighed dramatically, placing the bottle down on the table. "You're _going _to take it, Kanda. Even if I have to give it to you mouth to mouth." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Then I'd be safe from your sickness."

Kanda shook his head, the beginnings of a smile on his lips. Tyki leaned forward, wanting to feel their softness, but catching himself at the last second. No no. He _wasn't _going to push anything on his lover while he was sick. Especially not kisses – because of the simple fact that _he _didn't want to get sick.

"I _won't _touch that stuff," Kanda growled finally, his expression re-worked back into a glare. He fell back against the pillows, sinking down into the nest. "It tastes bad..."

"Aww!" Tyki grinned, throwing his arms around the other's shoulders and hugging him tightly. "_You're going to take it_." He paused, mustering up the creepiest tone of voice that he could manage. "_And you're going to like it_."

Kanda got the hint. "Rapist," he muttered, moving his face away. "Shut the fuck up."

The taller man produced the plastic cup from nowhere, measuring out the correct dose easily. The Japanese man watched him carefully, as though he was worried that Tyki would be true to his word and force the off-red liquid down his throat. Tyki wrinkled his nose at it, offering the cup to Kanda wordlessly. When the other made no move to take it, he narrowed his eyes. "_Drink _it," he insisted.

The younger man's expression was highly distasteful. "_No_," he replied just as solidly. "I _told _you – it tastes like _shit_."

As soon as he had opened his mouth, Tyki poured the reddish medicine down the other's throat. Kanda sputtered, his cough ringing in his chest. "Do you want some water, Kanda?" He asked innocently once the medicine had disappeared.

"Fuck! _Fuck_ you!" Kanda said angrily, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "_Gross_! Jesus, Tyki!"

Tyki's only response was to tap him on the nose with a grin. "Get well soon."

* * *

Yup. Reviews might make my cold get better... C:


End file.
